Alita
__NOEDITSECTION__ is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Character_%28arts%29 fictional], female [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyan Saiyan] warrior who appears in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z Dragon Ball Z] videogame [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Xenoverse Dragon Ball: Xenoverse], developed by [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dimps Dimps]. Biography was born on the Planet Vegeta in the age 715 and was the only child to Tohma and Dunya, 2 lower class Saiyans in the Saiyan Hierarchy. While Alita grew up as a typical Saiyan, her parents pursued more noble goals. Her Father, Tohma, was a scientist in King Vegeta's army. His most notable contribution was perfecting the powerlevel calculation algorithms in the scouters' software. Her mother, Dunya, was a doctor at Planet Vegeta, tending to the injured warriors as they healed in the Medical Machines. For their career choice, her parents didn't receive much accolades from their fellow Saiyan peers. Even Alita grew to disdain them; judging her own parents as "unworthy of being a Saiyan". However, Alita inherited both her parents' intellect and talent, showing her brilliance in everything she did. Her mentor at the time praised her skill, saying that her progress hardly required any help. It was no time at all before she was recruited into the Saiyan army at the tender age of 15 and fought during the final year of the Saiyan-Tuffle war. For 2 years, Alita was part of the Saiyan army responsible for conquering planets in King Vegeta's name, until age 732, where Planet Vegeta was peacefully annexed by Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. Alita did not agree with her king's naiveté towards the annexation. She became a voice for free Saiyans, claiming that Saiyans should be a proud warrior race and not bow down to others. Her opinions fell on deaf ears, as her comrades were more interested in Frieza's promise for conquest and glory. She was later dishonorably discharged from the Saiyan army when she refused to take part in Frieza's Kanassan war. Her voice grew silent as she was less and less welcomed among her people, eventually retreating to the only place where she truly felt at home... her parents'. Years passed before Alita gradually showed herself again. One night, when going to a local pub, she stumbled upon a delusional and badly bruised Bardock that warned her, and all who'd listen, about Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta. At first, she didn't believe him, responding in the same manner the other Saiyans at the pub did. As Bardock kept rambling, it convinced Alita enough to silently follow his tracks once he left. She followed Bardock up until the higher atmosphere of Planet Vegeta where the last thing she saw was Frieza's Super Nova attack coming her way. As she watched what she believed to be her last moments of her life, a large flash of light blinded her. When she regained her sight, she was perplexed when she was suddenly on Planet Namek, watching Bardock fight Broly when suddenly a mysterious stranger joined the fight. Personality "I'm sick and tired of looking at that emotionless expression of yours!" - Vegeta Alita is perhaps one of the most mysterious characters of the Time Patrollers. She is quiet, emotionless, studious, sarcastic, distant and anti-social. A dark character, but one everyone can relate to. She's a recluse and sort of to herself and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. Alita is often portrayed as being overly insensitive and pessimistic and generally regards everything as "black and white". Despite her seemingly unfriendly attitude, Alita does care greatly about the people she feels attached to. Overall, Alita is not coldhearted, merely introverted, caring deeply for those close to her. Powers and abilities [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chi_Manipulation Ki Manipulation]: The power to manipulate the flow of one’s metaphysical energy. Alita can shape and manipulate her Ki in order to gain superhuman capabilities which can be used to increase combat affinity. She is able to physically manifest all her inner strength by concentrating her Ki energy to one point outside her body and unleash it as a terrible stream of Ki energy to her fullest extent purely on force of will alone. She can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, reflexes, awareness and, sometimes, unstaggerability. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chi_Aura Ki Aura]: The ability to surround oneself in Ki energy. Alita can surround herself in Ki energy to become a lot more dangerous. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Bukujutsu Dance]: The ability to fly. She can achieve flight by lifting herself up with the Ki energy surrounding her and propel herself using the same method. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Ki Sensory]: The ability to sense another’s Ki Potential. Alita can sense the Ki in other people on a galactic scale, finding opponents galaxy wide without the need for a scanner and can determine if her opponent is stronger than her or not. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Masking Ki Masking]: The ability to mask one’s Ki potential. Alita can hide her Ki in order to hide her full battle potential, forcing enemies to think they’re stronger than her or to avoid being detected by scanners or Ki sensory. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Force-Field_Generation Ki Barrier]: The ability to create a shield out of Ki energy. Alita has the ability to create a barrier-like orb around her, negating other Ki attacks. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Combat_Empowerment Combat Growth]: The ability to strengthen her attributes by fighting. Alita is capable of boosting her strength every time she battles. The more she fights, the stronger she becomes. This includes her natural abilities such as speed and strength, but also supernatural abilities such as her skills. Even through defeat, she grows stronger because of the Saiyan genetic trait called the "Zenkai" boost. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Adaption Battlefield Adaptation]: The ability to adapt to the conditions of a battlefield. Alita is able to adapt to different scenarios and is equally adept in fighting both on the ground as in the air. Techniques Offensive Ki Blast: Her most basic attack. Formed and discharged portions of ki, which are frequently used in her fighting routine. Nova Blast: A chargeable version of her basic Ki Blast. It creates a spiraling, fiery energy sphere that is charged similar to Goku’s Kamehameha. It is than thrown, rather than discharged, from her hand and inflicts major damage through a fiery explosion. Meteor Barrage: Alita coats her fists in ki and repeatedly strikes her opponent at lightning speeds. The punches are so fast that she sets the surrounding area ablaze by sheer friction alone. Once the attack is finished, the enemy is sent crashing back to the ground, clothes in flames. Binary Star: An energy sphere, two-pronged attack. Alita charges two fiery energy orbs in her hands, the first orb acts as the precursor, homing in and sticking to her opponent. The second acts as the catalyst, homing in on the first orb and exploding on impact, inflicting massive damage. Huygens' Rings: An energy disk attack similar to Frieza’s “Death Saucer”. The only difference is that the center is hollow, effectively making it a flat ring rather than a disk. Just like the “Death Saucer”, Huygens' Rings can slice opponents in half. Defensive Lunar Shield: An energy shield made of ki that Alita uses to shield herself from incoming attacks. The shield is immensely durable, able to withstand prolonged periods of intense stress. Quasar: Only usable when Lunar Shield is active. Her Lunar Shield implodes, causing a gravitational singularity that pulls enemies in close and then explodes. Although the implosion has a large radius, far-off or larger opponents will not be pulled as strongly. Solar Flare: Used to temporarily stun all nearby enemies with a flash of light. Mainly used to gain the upper hand or to set up more complicated attacks without the fear of interruption. Ultimates Terra Force: “Terabutai!” - Similar to Goku’s Spirit Bomb, Terra Force instead gathers all of the Ki energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot. She then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot that explodes on organic contact and engulfs a large area. If no organic contact is made, the ball of energy will either skid across the surface until it flies off into space as the planet curves away from it or it will drill through the planet until it reaches the core where it creates fusion, leading to catastrophic natural disasters. Sorrow Blue: “Hiaiburū!” - An energy attack that inflicts a considerable amount of internal damage without causing any external, physical damage. As the ball of energy remains a perfect sphere while spiraling in the middle, it creates a disc of wind about 4 meters in diameter, able to induce countless micro-cuts that severely damage the body’s nervous system. Upon contact, the opponent is left flying with the ball until it explodes a few seconds later, covering a wide area and leaving the opponent unable to move. Take solace at least in knowing that, when the explosion begins, you will not feel anything due to the severe damage on your nerves system. Transformations [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan Super Saiyan]: Alita achieved this transformation during a fight with an alternate timeline Frieza in which he continuously mocked her Saiyan heritage. In this timeline, Goku wasn't wished back after his fight with Raditz, leaving Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo to fight against the Ginyu Force while Vegeta attempted to steal Frieza's Dragon Balls. Shortly after obtaining the Super Saiyan form, Vegeta attacked Alita in a fit of jealousy, but was easily knocked unconscious. This form multiplies her base Powerlevel by 50. [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_2 Super Saiyan 2]: Alita achieved this transformation during her fight against an alternate timeline Broly on Earth. In this timeline, Goku was killed by Broly on New Planet Vegeta. The other Z-warriors managed to escape, but Broly followed them to Earth where he was able to continue his rampage. Seeing no other option and going against Queen Kai's judgment, Alita achieved this form after Broly had beaten her down to the point where she could no longer fight, but was unable to continue seeing the suffering of others through Broly's actions. This form angered Broly greatly as she was now more powerful. But, before Alita could deliver the final blow, a Time Merge appeared and Broly was erased from time. This form multiplies her base Powerlevel by a 100. Weaknesses * Charging Ki takes time. * Ki is finite and can be used up quickly. * Excessive use of Ki attacks creates fatigue. * Ki Sensory is ineffective against users with Ki Masking. * Ki Masking is ineffective against users with Telepathy. * Ki Masking is ineffective during combat since it lowers Ki, making her weaker. Memorable Quotes "Because we're Saiyans! No one has the right to control us. we shouldn't bow down to any tyrant or despot. Anyone who tries to pry away our liberty, should pay the price!" - To her father about Frieza "Your dance has come to an end, Nappa!." - To Nappa "Taste the fire stoked by hatred!" - To Frieza after obtaining Super Saiyan form “Years… Fear and oppression. Your white toxicity… until there’s nothing left… You will lay here… collecting dust. While I clean my memory of us… until there’s only rust.” – To Frieza before his death in an alternate timeline "By my bloody hand... You shall not live past this day." - To Cell "Suffer a thousand blows!" - To Broly as she uses Meteor Barrage "Go ahead, spin you death... weave your doom." - To Dabura "All he did was scorn, piss and moan... He might have been the prince of all Saiyans, but I shall weep no tears for him." - To Kid Trunk after Vegeta's sacrifice during the Buu Saga "... It reduces all inside to cinder and ash!" - To Majin Buu about her Terra Force attack "The blood of many foes stain my hands... but there shall be more to come..." - To Queen Kai "Let us contend on a higher battlefield!" - To Beerus "Fortune has hated our people for generations, You've helped change this." - To Goku Tropes Appearance [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BadassAdorable Badass Adorable]: She sets the hearts of many opponents racing, for many different reasons. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BadassArmFold Badass arm-fold]: Almost as iconic as her Death Glare. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeathGlare Death Glare!]: Her default, if not constant, look. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HairstyleInertia Hairstyle inertia]: Due to being a Saiyan, her hair never changes nor does it grow. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HereditaryHairstyle Hereditary hairstyle]: She got her hair from her mother. It’s apparently a trait among saiyans. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HumanAliens?from=Main.HumanAlien Human alien]: Saiyans look perfectly human. Well, aside from the tail... [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OlderThanTheyLook?from=Main.OlderThanHeLooks Older than she looks]: Officially, Alita is 22, but looks 16! A side effect of being a Saiyan Pureblood. Saiyans retain their youth so they can fight longer. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PrehensileTail Prehensile tail]: After getting over the “paralyzed if grabbed” aspect, she could use it during combat. She uses her tail to smack people with decent amount of force. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShonenHair Shonen hairstyle]: Her hair is incredibly spiky, rendering it in 3D is near impossible! [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StrongFamilyResemblance Strong family resemblance]: Looks just like her mother. Personality [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeadpanSnarker Deadpan snarker]: Occasionally. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KnightInSourArmor Knight in sour armor]: Even though she’s one of the good guys, She’s always been a bit bitter, mildly sarcastic and a tad hostile towards her fellow Time Patrollers. Although she has more tolerance for Saiyan Time Patrollers. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LackOfEmpathy Lack of empathy]: Especially to people she hates. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NervesOfSteel Nerves of steel!]: No matter how hard you try or how powerful you become, she will remain unfazed. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ReformedButNotTamed Reformed, but not tamed]: Although she might not always show it or be worthy of someone’s friendship, she genuinely cherishes it. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Sadist Sadist]: Like a typical Saiyan, Alita loves to play with her food. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheDreaded The Dreaded]: Finds herself delighted in striking fear into the hearts of her opponents. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheStoic The Stoic]: Rarely shows any emotion other than surprise. In her entire career as a Time Patroller, she’s only been seen angry once; during her fight with Frieza. Morality [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AntiHero Anti-hero]/[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/UnscrupulousHero Type IV]: Although one of the good guys, she has no qualms murdering or maiming villains or their sidekicks. Powers, Combat and Skill [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ActionGirl Action girl]: Can go toe-to-toe with her male counterparts. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BloodKnight Blood knight]: Like all Saiyans, Alita loves to fight and has a strong blood-lust. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DefeatingTheUndefeatable Defeating the undefeatables]: Against Frieza, Cell and Buu, who were considered the strongest in the universe. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FemmeFatale Femme fatale]: Whatever she does to her opponent, be glad it’s not against you… [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GeniusBruiser Genius bruiser]: Even though she has never had any formal education, she excels as a combatant and tactical genius, able to pick up new skills with ease. Furthermore, once she gets a basic understanding of something, she learns very quickly. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GenreSavvy Genre savvy]: Her combat-oriented intelligence is impeccable. For example; She realized, moments into the fight with Frieza, that he can’t sense ki without a scouter and took advantage of it. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MadeOfIron Maid of iron]: Pretty much par for the course, really. She shrugs off small arms fire and heavy duty firearms almost tickle her. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MeteorMove Meteor move]: She loves doing this! [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NonchalantDodge Nonchalant dodge]: Her way of saying "try harder". [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NotSoWeak Not so weak]: Many of her opponents underestimate her power level because she has the ability to mask it, only to find out they’re sorely mistaken. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PersonOfMassDestruction Person of mass destruction]: One of Alita’s ultimate attacks has the capability to level cities and destroy planets. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SignatureMove Signature moves]: Terra Force and Sorrow Blue. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheGift The gift]: She is a strong and brilliant fighter despite being born in the lower class of the Saiyan hierarchy. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheJuggernaut The juggernaut!]: Spends pretty much every second in Super Saiyan steamrolling whichever hapless soul happens to be her opponent, with the exception of Broly, Beerus and Gogeta. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TranquilFury Tranquil fury]: She fights with a leveled head. Pairs nicely with The Stoic trope. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WaifFu Wife-fu]: A girl, yes, but that doesn't stop her from kicking your ass. Quirks [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigEater Big eater]: A true Saiyan's appetite, she even gets competitive about it. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BerserkButton Berserk button]: Frieza is the only person who has the ability to trigger it. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CatchPhrase Catch phrase]: Before a fight, she encourages her opponent by saying “Let’s dance”. Her insult of choice is “idiot”. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheSocialDarwinist?from=Main.SocialDarwinist Social Darwinist]: Honestly believes the Saiyan race is the most powerful in the universe and all other races are weak or inferior. To her, it’s survival of the fittest. The strong will survive while the weak shall perish, preferably by her hand. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WarriorPoet Warrior Poet]: She can speak the most profound sentences during - or after - a battle. Background [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LadyOfWar Lady of war]: Her career even started in the military. Motivations [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeterminedDefeatist Determined defeatist]: Even in the face of certain defeat, she remains unyielding. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DisproportionateRetribution Disproportionate retribution]: Hates Frieza with a murderous passion because he enslaved the Saiyan race and subsequently destroyed it out of fear. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ProudWarriorRaceGuy Proud warrior race girl]: The reason why she hated her parents for the majority of her life was because they weren't considered typical Saiyans. She also despises Frieza for enslaving and destroying her race. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Determinator The determinator]: No matter how much punishment she takes, she just keeps getting up. RP Hooks * Her mentor is Queen Kai of the West. * She enjoys sparring with other Time Patrollers. * Is your character a Time Patroller? He/she might have seen Alita in Tokitoki City! * She's ambidextrous, meaning she is equally adept in the use of both left and right appendages. * Alita dislikes the use of Beam Attacks, relying more on projectile based ki blasts or energy spheres. * Uses Tai Chi as a form of meditation. * Her signature moves are named after celestial objects with the exception of Sorrow Blue, a move she learned from her mother. * Be mindful of Alita's beliefs of justice. She considers herself to be the embodiment of vengeance, the anger of dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood they lost. Trivia * Her name is pronounced “Ah-lee-tah” in English and “Aree-tah” in Japanese. It is a pun on Alibertia, a plant species with edible fruitage. * Her father’s name is pronounced “Tow-ma” in both English and Japanese and is a pun on "Tomato". * Her mother’s name is pronounced “Dunn-ee-ah” in both English and Japanese and is a pun on "Onion". * Almost everything that is bolded in yellow is clickable! * Don't forget to click on under her Xenobox picture to hear her themesong. Gallery File:Raditz_Scroll.jpg|'Queen Kai': "You'll be facing a Saiyan named Raditz in this mission. He's very powerful, but I'm confident that you'll beat him." File:Alita_Surprises_Raditz.jpg|'Raditz': "Wha-!? H- how did she...-- that was fast!" File:Alita_Confronts_Raditz.jpg|'Alita': "Attacking a child!? Raditz, You're a disgrace to the Saiyan race!" File:Alita_Defeats_Raditz.jpg|'Alita': "Feel the flames of a Saiyan!" File:Alita_Accepts_Reality.jpg|'Queen Kai': "I know he's your prince, Alita. But, you will have to set aside your morals and do whatever it takes to protect this timeline..." File:Alita_Burst&Mix.jpg|'Vegeta': "Prepare to meet your demise! Burst open and mix!" File:Alita_Stopping Krillin.jpg|'Alita': "Let him go, Krillin. He's beaten, there is nothing left for him here." File:Alita_In_Time.jpg|'Alita': "Guess I got here just in time. You two OK?" File:Alita_vs_Burter.jpg|'Burter': "Too fast!" File:Alita_VS_Jeice.jpg|'Jeice': "Burter, no!! You just killed me best mate!" File:Alita_VS_Ginyu.jpg|'Alita': "Let's see if I can switch your body into a corpse!" File:Alita_Rescues_Vegeta.jpg|'Frieza': "Vegeta, who is this insolent monkey? An estranged family member?! I demand an explanation!" File:Alita_Punch_Frieza.jpg|'Frieza': "You monkeys pop up like a--! *thud*" File:Alita_VS_Frieza4th.jpg|'Frieza': "Ohhh~ see what you made me do? You've made me go into my final form... Naughty, naughty, Little monkey." File:Alita_Pre-Super_Saiyan.jpg|'Alita': "Stop calling me a monkey!!" File:Frieza_Grabs_Alita.jpg|'Frieza': "How dare you!! That hurt, you filthy monkey!" File:Attacked_By_Vegeta.jpg|'Vegeta': "How? How can this be!? I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I'm supposed to be the Legendary Super Saiy-- ugh!" File:Alita_Binary_Frieza.jpg|'Alita': "This one's for my father, and this one's for my mother! Binary Star!!" File:Alita_Shines_Speech.jpg|'Alita': "No! Though the time is dark, my star will shine!" File:Showing_Off.jpg|'Alita': "Look Queen Kai, I've finally unlocked my Super Saiyan form!" File:Surprised_By_17.jpg|'#17': "Going somewhere?" File:Fighting_Against_17.jpg|'#17': "Impressive... You're a lot stronger than that other blondie." File:Pursuing_18.jpg|'Alita': "That's one down, I hope the other one didn't get to far away!" File:Saving_Hercule.jpg|'Alita': "I'm your opponent, Cell!" File:Alita_Upstaging_Hercule.jpg|'Hercule': "H-Hey! Quit upstaging me!" File:Alita_Cell_Warmup.jpg|'Cell': "I would much rather be fighting Goku, but I guess you'll do as a nice warm-up." File:Alita_Counters_Cell.jpg|'Alita': "Here's your warm-up!" File:Broly_Again.jpg|'Alita': "Hey, isn't that the same person who was fighting Bardock on Namek?" File:Broly_Grabs_Alita.jpg|'Broly': "Gotcha! Now eat the floor!" File:Alita_Broly_Speech.jpg|'Broly': "Dispair... for I am the end of days." File:Alita_Unlocks_SSJ2.jpg|'Alita': "My power is limited, I have but one recourse left..." File:Alita_VS_Broly.jpg|'Broly': "I will end you, pest!" File:Alita_Time_Merge.jpg|'Queen Kai': "It's because of two timelines, They're merging. One must take precedence over the other." File:Marry_Buu.jpg|'Buu': "You pretty... Marry Buu!!" File:Not_My_Type.jpg|'Alita': "Sorry, Buu, You're not my type." File:Buu_Remembers_Alita.jpg|'Super Buu': "Buu remembers you. Is Buu your type now!?" File:KidBuu_Want_Play.jpg|'Kid Buu': "Haha ha ha ha!-- Found you! Buu wants to play!-- With the pretty lady." File:Alita_vs_KidBuu.jpg|'Alita': "Alright, Buu. Let's play!" File:Alita_Helps_Goku.jpg|'Goku': "I- I can't... Hold!-- Huh!?" File:Alita&Goku_Defeating_Buu.jpg|'Alita': "We can do this, Goku! Together!!" File:Beerus_Confused.jpg|'Beerus': "Higher battlefield, eh? This high enough for you?" File:Alita_VS_Beerus.jpg|'Alita': "God or not, I will not go down without a fight!" File:Alita_Confused.jpg|'Alita': "What's going on? I thought I defeated you guys already..." File:Alita_VS_Goku.jpg|'Alita': "How fitting... To fight you on New Namek. You sure you still wish to dance, Goku?" File:Alita_Forces_Goku.jpg|'Goku': "Heh, I knew we wouldn't be able to settle this as normal Saiyans..." File:Lets_Fight_Again_SSJ4.jpg|'Goku': "Waw! You're pretty strong, even when only in Super Saiyan 2. I can't wait to tell Vegeta!" File:Goku_Brought_Vegeta.jpg|'Vegeta': "This is the powerful warrior you wanted me to meet? You're quite the joker, Kakarot." File:Defeated_By_Gogeta.jpg|'Gogeta': "You were able to give the Shenrons a run for their money, yet you are no match against Gogeta!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Transformation Users